La catástrofe de los elementos
by undostresyke
Summary: Tres chicos comienzan su viaje como entrenadores cualquiera pero... ¿qué pasa si en el viaje descubren que no son entrenadores cualquiera? El mundo pokémon se está desequilibrando, y solo un grupo de humanos pueden arreglarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Esta es mi nueva y primera historia, espero que les guste *-***

 **Pokémon no me pertenece, sin embargo si lo hacen los protagonistas de esta historia.**

 **...**

Ojos fijos el en techo. Así he pasado las últimas… ¿Cuántas habrán sido? ¿Tres horas?

Suspiro y me giro hacia la alarma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiero que suene.

Aún faltan diez minutos.

Vuelvo la mirada al monótono techo y comienzo a imaginarme cómo será el resto del día.

Llego al laboratorio del profesor y tomo mi pokebola, la que contiene a totodile, el pokemón de tipo agua.

De haber sido otro el caso me iría definitvamente al tipo fuego, que generalmente son los que inspiran más… poder. Pero este caso es diferente, ¡¿Un cyndaquil?! No estoy dispuesto a elegir ese. Ni hablar de Chikorita, definitivamente un pokemón para niñas, específicamente niñas que quieren ser coordinadoras—generalmente las niñas más molestosas e insoportables, pero también las más bonitas—.

La alarma suena y me levanto de la cama como un resorte.

 _Llegó mi momento._

Me visto más rápido de lo que jamás me creí capaz y salgo corriendo. A penas me doy el tiempo de tomar un pan y encajármelo en la boca. Ya podré comerlo cuando llegue allá.

Tomo la bicicleta y a pedalear.

La ciudad aún no comienza a cobrar vida. Uno que otro comerciante ordenando los productos y uno que otro deportista comenzando su rutina matutina.

Paso de largo a una chica a una chica de cabello castaño pulcramente ordenado en una trenza decorada con flores de plástico. Lleva un vestido blanco con una cinta de rosa chillón atada en un lazo a uno de los lados. Es linda.

—¡Ten mas cuidado!—grita enfurecida cuando paso junto a ella y la adelanto, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que es el tipo de chica que iría por el chikorita. De hecho probablemente vaya camino al laboratorio a coger su chikorita.

Freno justo en el portón de entrada al lugar y dejo de lado mi bicicleta. El portón está cerrado.

—Genial—suspiro sarcásticamente mientras me recuesto contra la pared.

Al parecer llegué demasiado temprano, o el profesor es muy flojo.

Prefiero dejarme llevar por la segunda.

El cielo es el nuevo techo que me ayuda a distraerme para no perder la paciencia.

No sé cuánto rato pasó hasta que una chillona voz familiar separó mi mirada del cielo.

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí—me volteo hacia la chica del vestido blanco. Ella me mira un tanto molesta—. Es el señor "soy dueño de la calle y ando a la velocidad que quiero".

—¿No te enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos?

—¿No te enseñaron a respetar las reglas de tráfico?

Solté una pequeña carcajada.

—No sabía que hubiera velocidad máxima para bicicletas.

Ella se quedó en silencio, no tenía que argumentar al respecto.

—Es cierto, no hay ninguna regla contra eso—asumió—. Pero eso no quita que debas de tener _respeto._ ¿Vienes por tu pokémon, no?

—Así es—contesto orgulloso.

—¡Va! Apuesto a que eres el típico chico que quiere ganar la liga pokémon y viene a elegir a su nuevo y poderoso pokémon de tipo fuego, ¿no?

—¡Ja! ¿Eso es lo que parezco?—ella asintió— Pues bueno querida, tengo que admitir que estás _equivocada_. Niñata.

—¿Cómo que niñata? Tú no debes ser mucho mayor que tú.

—Pero actúas como una niñata—contesté—. Y por cierto: no vine por el pokémon de tipo fuego, vine por el de tipo _agua_.

Ella soltó un suspiro un tanto frustrada.

—En cuanto a ti…—continué ignorando su resentimiento— podría asegurar que viniste por el chikorita.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—Y…—continué ante la señal de que estaba acertando— quieres irte de viaje para ser una coordinadora pokémon. ¿Me equivoco?

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándome perpleja.

—¿C-cómo supiste todo eso? ¿A caso estuviste espiándome?

Reírme fue sencillamente inevitable.

—Claro que no, eres muy predecible—respondí provocándola.

—¿Ah sí?—una desafiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Pues dime, cual es mi pokémon favorito, ¿eh?

La miré por un momento, dudando.

—Mmm… Skitty, Jigglypuff—comencé a notar como su actitud triunfante comenzaba a mostrarse. No iba a permitir que eso pasara—, ¡Cherubi! ¡Tu pokémon favorito es cherubi!

Sus ojos se le abrieron como platos, había acertado.

—Es imposible—dijo sorprendida—, no puedo ser tan predecible…

—Oh, no te preocupes, no todos pueden ser amos del misterio, tú sabes…

Su mirada de notable molestia estuvo a punto de derribar mi actitud ganadora.

—Entonces déjame adivinar cuál es _tu_ pokémon favorito.

Aquello me pareció divertido, así que acepté.

—Veamos…—dijo analizándome— algo grande y…

—¡Vaya! Pero qué madrugadores son los chicos de ahora—ambos nos volteamos hacia el cerco—ahora abierto— para encontrarnos con el profesor—. ¿Ansiosos por su nuevo pokémon, no?

—¡Claro profesor!—dijo mi acompañante emocionada.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, entonces pasen—nos invitó. Inmediatamente comenzamos a avanzar.

—Pero… profesor—interrumpió la chica—, usted dijo que tenía tres pokémon, para tres aspirantes a entrenadores.

—Así es—concordó el profesor.

—Bueno… nosotros somos solo dos—prosiguió—, ¿no vamos a esperar al tercero?

—No necesariamente—contestó—, siempre hay uno que llega tarde, no le veo el sentido a demorar al resto por la tardía de uno.

—Es cierto—finalizó ella—, yo no podría esperar para ver a mi nuevo pokémon.

Cruzamos la puerta y entramos al laboratorio.

El color predominante era definitivamente el blanco. Máquinas blancas, paredes blancas y batas blancas. En el centro de la sala había una mesa, ubicadas en esta las tres pokebolas, junto a ellas el dibujo de una hoja, una llama y una gota de agua respectivamente.

—¡Yo elijo esta!—exclamó la chica finalmente apoderándose de su chikorita— ¡Chikorita, yo te elijo!

El chikorita salió de su pokebola para conocer a la que, a partir de ahora, sería su nueva entrenadora.

Mientras tanto yo hice mi camino con seguridad hacia mi pokebola, la del totodile.

—El pokémon tipo agua, ¿eh?—preguntó el profesor acercándose a mí— Esperaba que eligieras al tipo fuego.

—No—dije mientras sostenía el aparato esférico en mi mano—, creo que totodile me gusta más. ¡Sal ya amigo!

El totodile salió de su pokébola comenzando a gritar su nombre como un maniaco, pero eso no me extrañaba. Se volteó hacia mí y se quedó en silencio, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Toto?—me miró extrañado ladeando su cabeza.

—Hola Totodile—me presenté—, soy Ryu, tu nuevo entrenador.

—¿Toto?—repitió, sin cambiar su postura.

—Al parecer ustedes dos se están llevando muy bien…—escuché decir al profesor. Alcé la mirada para ver que se dirigía a la niñata del chikorita.

El profesor no mentía. A penas acababa de sacarla de la pokebola y ya parecían haber pasado juntas toda una vida.

Devolví la mirada a mi totodile, su actitud seguía sin verse modificada.

—Bueno… quien dice que todos deben llevarse así con su pokémon a la primera, ¿no?—dije con optimismo— Ya nos haremos buenos amigos con el tiempo, ¿no Totodile?

Él parpadeó no muy convencido.

—Toto…—respondió finalmente.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el ingreso de un tercer chico a la sala.

—¡Ya llegué profesor!—anunció agitado— ¡Disculpe la tardanza!

Se trataba de un chico alto y rubio. El tipo de chico que es perseguido por la coordinadora que elige el chikorita. Me volteé hacia ella, así era.

—¡Vaya, Kaito! Llegaste justo a tiempo para recibir tu pokémon, pasa.

El chico ingresó al laboratorio y miró un tanto sorprendido la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación.

—¿Ya…? ¿Ya se llevaron al tipo agua?

—Lo siento amigo—interrumpí—, debiste haber llegado antes.

—¡No es necesario que seas tan grosero!—gritó la chica distrayéndose de su chikorita.

—No,no—contestó él tomando la pokebola de su nuevo cyndaquil—. Es cierto, yo debí de haber llegado a la hora, tendré que conformarme con el que me toque.

Volví mi tención al totodile, que no despegaba la mirada del recién llegado.

—Eh… amigo…—el pokémon devolvió su atención hacia mí— creo que es hora de volver a la pokebola, ¿no crees?

—Eres un idiota—la chica, ahora con el chikorita en sus brazos, se acercó a mí—, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo en la pokebola, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para devolverlo ahí dentro? Así nunca conseguirás llevarte bien con él.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, ¿sí?

Ella se dio media vuelta con el mentón en alto. Que chica más fastidiosa.

Me volteé hacia el chico rubio. Su cyndaquil tampoco parecía tan emocionado con su presencia como la chikorita de la fastidiosa chica, su actitud se parecía más a la de mi totodile. Eso me relajó en cierto modo.

—Vamos Totodile…—intenté tomarlo en mis brazos, pero el pokemon retrocedió—está bien, como quieras. Es hora de ir a buscar la pokedex.

Me sentí un poco extraño acercándome al profesor sin mi totodile en mis brazos, era el único que no sostenía a su pokémon. Chikorita se veía bastante feliz ahí junto a su nueva entrenadora, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del cyndaquil, que más bien lucía asustado.

—Bien, ahora que ya tienen sus pokémon, necesitan la pokedex—Nos tendió una pokedex a cada uno de nosotros—, esta les dará información sobre cualquier pokémon que encuentren en su viaje. O bueno, cada pokémon conocido.

Le dirigí una mirada al aparato. Era bastante pequeña y delgada, parecida un teléfono móvil con pantalla táctil, era fácil confundirlos.

—No sirve para hacer llamadas, ¿no?

—No, no es un teléfono, es… como una enciclopedia electrónica.

Suspiré, enciclopedia no era una palabra que me emocionara precisamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida!—el profesor se dio vuelta una vez más— Aquí tienen cinco pokebolas, les servirán cada vez que quieran atrapar un pokémon.

Cada uno de nosotros recibió sus respectivas pokebolas, guardándolas cada uno en nuestras mochilas.

—¡Bien jóvenes entrenadores! ¡Ahora pueden comenzar su aventura! Hay cientos de pokémon ahí afuera, es su turno de ir y conocerlos a todos. ¡Vayan!

Yo estaba listo para salir, hasta que la chica levantó la mano. El profesor asintió, señalándole que podía hacer su consulta.

—¿Hacia… hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ah, sí ,es cierto, tienen que comenzar por alguna parte, ¿no? Verán, si siguen por el norte, por el camino que ven a la izquierda, llegarán al bosque oscuro…

—¿Bosque oscuro?—interrumpí— ¿Eso no suena como el hogar de una bruja en una película infantil?

—¡Cállate!—me regañó la niñata.

—¿Quieres saber cómo llegar a la siguiente ciudad? Entonces escucha—entonces continuó—. El bosque oscuro es muy amplio y confuso, no les será conveniente salirse del camino. Pueden tardar bastante tiempo en salir de ahí, me pero no se preocupen, hay pueblos pequeños ubicados en su interior, además de muchos entrenadores comenzando su viaje. Una vez hayan salido del bosque llegarán a la ciudad Amapola, ahí podrán encontrar al primer líder de gimnasio.

—Disculpe… ¿y a dónde debo ir si no estoy interesada en las medallas? Yo… yo quiero ser coordinadora.

Hice el esfuerzo por retener mis carcajadas, pero al parecer ella lo notó igualmente.

—Deberás seguir la misma ruta, tengo entendido que habrá un concurso pokémon en un par de semanas, en la ciudad Perla, poco más allá de ciudad Amapola.

—Ya veo, ¡muchas gracias!

—No hay de qué, al fin y al cabo para eso estoy aquí—concluyó—. Ahora están listos, su aventura comienza _ahora._

Entonces los tres salimos del edificio que era el laboratorio, yo con mi pokémon siguiéndome y el resto con sus pokémon en mano.

Me sentí como el protagonista de una gran historia de aventuras…

—¡Ryu, cariño! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre partir de casa así como así?!

Mi madre me había tomado por sorpresa. El otro par de novatos entrenadores me quedaron mirando divertidos.

—¿Ma-Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté confundido.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Vine a despedirme de mi hijo!—respondió abrazándome con demasiada fuerza— Y menos mal que lo hice, mira que por poco olvidas tu cepillo de dientes.

La chica y su chikorita comenzaron a reírse, poco después contagiaron al rubio, ni hablar de Totodile. El cyndaquil fue el único que pareció no haber entendido el chiste.

—Mamá… ya es hora de irme…—le dije apartándome un poco, aquello era vergonzoso.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero…—ella luchaba contra las lágrimas— mi pequeño se va de casa, ¡has crecido tan rápido!

—Mamá… ya hablamos de esto—insistí.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo finalmente juntando fuerzas—. Te deseo suerte hijo, para mí siempre serás mi pequeño maestro pokémon.

Las risas surgieron una vez más.

—¡Mamá!

—Está bien, lo siento, lo siento.

Suspiré y me di la media vuelta. Escuché a la niñata hablarle al chico del cyndaquil a mis espaldas.

—Oye… ya que tenemos que tomar el mismo camino, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos juntos?

—¡Claro! Me parece una buena idea—entonces se dirigió a mí— ¡Hey! ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros también?

Yo ya estaba junto a mi bicicleta. Me volteé hacia ellos.

—No gracias, podrían atrasarme si es que caminan. Prefiero adelantarme con mi bici…

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que vas a llevarte la bici?!—interrumpió mi madre furiosa— ¡Vas a estar en muchos lugares en los que no vas a poder ocuparla! ¡¿Qué harás con ella entonces, eh?! Además ya te queda pequeña, será mejor que la bici se quede aquí.

Y por tercera vez en menos de veinte minutos se comenzaron a reír de mí.

—¡Está bien mamá, está bien!—dije cediendo finalmente.

—Así me gusta cariño, escuchando a mamá.

Las risas incrementaron, qué vergüenza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Vienes con nosotros?—preguntó el rubio una vez paró de reír.

—Mmm…

La idea no me gustaba; ¿señor rubio y la fastidiosa coordinadora? No gracias.

—Vamos al mismo sitio y por el mismo camino, terminaremos juntos de todos modos—insistió.

Entonces me rendí.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes.

—¡Genial!—dijo él entusiasmado.

—Sí, genial—repitió la chica sin mucho entusiasmo.

Entonces comenzamos a alejarnos. Cada uno con su nuevo compañero.

—¡Adiós cariño!¡No olvides lavarte los dientes!—fue lo último que escuché de mi madre, provocando risas por cuarta vez.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al bosque. Me había pasado todo el comienzo de esa caminata en silencio. Volteándome de vez en cuando para comprobar que Totodile me estuviera siguiendo.

—Oye…—dije abriendo la boca finalmente para fastidiar a la niñata del chikorita un poco— al final nunca adivinaste cual era mi pokémon favorito.

A juzgar por su mirada había logrado mi objetivo.

—No me costará nada.

—Inténtalo.

Ella me miró inquisitivamente.

—Magmotar—decidió finalmente.

—No.

—¿Arcanine?

—Tampoco.

—¿Charizard?

—Ni cerca.

Inspiró profundamente en un intento por no demostrar su frustración.

—¿Ah no?¿Entonces cuál?—preguntó finalmente.

—Lopubunny—respondí, ganándome su sorpresa y la atención del rubio.

—¿Cómo?

—Lopubunny—afirmé.

—Pero… ¿por qué?—preguntó confundida.

Le sonreí de manera pícara.

—Simple: ¿Qué otro pokémon conoces que tenga esas curvas?

El rubio estalló en carcajadas, mientras ella se puso roja de ira.

—¡Eres un…!—pero se quedó en silencio, sin decir nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchamos unos gritos delante de nosotros.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Los tres nos pusimos en alerta, no pasó mucho hasta que un niño apareció corriendo con su sumamente debilitado rattata.

—¡Por favor!¡Mi pokémon necesita ayuda!

Yo y la niñata nos miramos confundidos, sin saber qué hacer. Pero nuestro compañero, el rubio, se puso en acción inmediatamente y sacó un botiquín de su mochila.

—Recuéstalo en el suelo, vamos.

El niño obedeció sin chistar. Él sacó una poción y comenzó a rocearla por el cuerpo del rattata.

—¿Ratta…?—dijo el pequeño pokémon una vez el procedimiento hubo terminado.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto…—dijo aliviado.

—Estará bien, solo preocúpate de llevarlo a un centro pokémon lo más pronto que puedas—recomendó el nuevo e improvisado doctor.

—Sí, eso haré.

El niño se preparó para partir, hasta que la chica a mi lado lo interrumpió.

—¡Espera! ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que le pasó a tu pokémon?

Él asintió.

—Un… un entrenador nos desafió, dijo que nunca nadie le había vencido en una batalla. No pude decir que no a ese desafío y… bueno, ya ven lo que pasó.

—Eso… ¡eso es terrible!

—Lo sé—dijo en un sollozo, tras lo cual se limpió las lágrimas y nos miró con seguridad—. No puedo seguir charlando, tengo que ir a un centro pokémon.

Entonces él se alejó corriendo en dirección contraria a la que nosotros íbamos.

—¿Escucharon eso?—pregunté.

—Claro que sí, eso fue…

Pero no dejé que la niñata terminara de hablar.

—¡Increíble! ¡Tengo que desafiar a ese entrenador!

El otro par me quedó mirando.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Qué no ves cómo quedó ese pobre pokémon?!—me regañó la niñata.

—Es cierto, desafiarlo no sería prudente… este…—el rubio no continuó y me quedó mirando curiosamente— Ahora que lo pienso no sé tu nombre—posteriormente se volteó hacia la niñata— ni el tuyo.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡No me he presentado!—dijo la niñata mirando al rubio sonriente— Yo soy Hana, ¿y cómo te llamas tú?

—Soy Kaito, mucho gusto—contestó igual de sonriente—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cual es tu nombre?

—No creo que les importe, no es como si vayamos a pasar muchos tiempos juntos—respondí.

—Eres un idiota—murmuró la niñata, ahora llamada Hana, aunque siempre sería una niñata en mi corazón—, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor? Tardaremos bastante en salir de este bosque.

—Ella tiene razón—concordó Kaito, quién también seguiría siendo el rubio para mí.

—Está bien, está bien—cedí finalmente—. Me llamo Ryu: R-Y-U, ¿es suficiente para ustedes?

—Sí, si lo es—aceptó Hana.

—Bien, ¿ahora podemos ir a buscar a mi nuevo retador?

Ambos volvieron sus reprochadoras miradas a mí.

—¿Y sigues con esa idea en la cabeza?—soltó Hana intentando reprimirme— Se nota que no te interesa para nada tu pokémon.

—¡Por supuesto que me interesa! Lo que quiero es encontrar buenos retadores para que él se ponga en forma, ¿no Totodile?

—Toto…—contestó con inseguridad.

—¿Ves? Tu pokémon no quiere hacerlo—volvió a soltar.

—Puede que el suyo no,—interrumpió Kaito— pero al mío sí parece emocionarle la idea.

Tanto yo como la niñata nos volteamos hacia el rubio. En sus brazos su pokémon parecía tener un ataque de energía. Ese sí que tenía ganas de pelear.

—¿Qué dices? No creo que una batalla haga daño—le incité.

Él lo pensó, mirando a su cyndaquil fijamente.

—Sí, supongo que no estará tan mal—concluyó—, pero nos retiraremos apenas las cosas se pongan feas.

—¡Oh sí!—celebré.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Hana incrédula— ¡No puedo creer que accedieras a eso! ¡Es…!

—Relájate niñata—le dije mientras apoyaba mi codo en su hombro—, no pasará nada. De hecho, tú también deberías intentarlo, ¿sabías que en los concursos también evalúan habilidades en batalla?

—Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero que mi chikorita termine mal por una estúpida pelea—su pokémon asintió—, ¡y no me llames niñata!

—Lo siento, _niñata_.

—Ya, ya, es suficiente—interrumpió Kaito—. No te preocupes Hana, si no nos parece prudente lo dejaremos y ya, no habrá problemas.

Ella suspiró.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices…

—Bien, entonces… ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos!

Tomé la iniciativa y comencé a acelerar el paso. El rubio y la niñata no tardaron en seguirme.

No fue un camino demasiado largo hasta que llegamos donde un chico que, supusimos, era dicho entrenador. ¿Por qué? Simple, una niña con su zigzagoon debilitado en brazos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡nuevos retadores!—fue el saludo del famoso chico— Y para variar son solo un grupo de novatos.

—Tal vez seamos novatos, pero tenemos talento, ¿no chicos?

Para mi desgracia ninguno del par me siguió la corriente.

—¡Ja! Tienes agallas, ¿viniste por una batalla no?

—¡Por supuesto!—respondí emocionado, cuando la niña del zigzagoon me tomó del brazo.

—¡Espera! ¡No aceptes el desafío!—advirtió con preocupación— Sus pokémon son muy fuertes, ¡te vas a arrepentir si lo haces!

—Claro que no, yo sé que todo va a salir bien. Tengo un buen presentimiento…

—No lo sé Ryu, tal vez deberías hacerle caso…—me detuvo Kaito.

—¡Escúchalo y vuelve aquí ahora mismo!—adivinen de quién fue ese grito.

—¿La niñata está jugando a la mamá?—la molesté.

—Cómo quieras, después recuerda que te lo advertí—contestó con su postura orgullosa.

Me volví hacia mi nuevo rival.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con esa pelea?

—Me gusta tu espíritu—contestó—, pero para que tu novia esté más tranquila…

—¡No soy su novia!—gritó Hana

 _Pero ya le gustaría_.

—Bueno—se corrigió—, para que tu _amiga_ no se preocupe te haré la siguiente propuesta: sus tres pokémon contra el más débil de los míos. ¿Qué dicen?

Me voltee hacia mis compañeros.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¿Qué dicen?—pregunté.

—Digo que estás loco—respondió la pesimista niñata.

—Suena bien—aceptó Kaito dando un paso adelante.

—Bien, entonces comencemos esto—él sacó su pokebola, listo para comenzar—. ¡Digglet, yo te elijo!

 _¡¿Un digglet?! ¡Es en serio! Esta batalla será pan comido._

—¡Adelante Totodile!

—¡Tú puedes cyndaquil!

El par de pokémon hizo presencia en la batalla, ninguno con mucha seguridad.

—Dejaré que ustedes comiencen—invitó.

—¡Claro!—no pensaba rechazar una oportunidad como aquella— ¡Totodile, chorro de agua!

—¡Esquívalo!

El chorro de agua de Totodile no surgió con toda la potencia que esperaba, pero era lo suficientemente potente como para alcanzar su objetivo… hasta que este se hundió en la tierra.

—Oh, oh…—dije preocupado.

—¡Golpéalo con un cabezaso Digglet!

Entonces Digglet emergió de la tierra, justo debajo de Totodile. Mi pokémon salió volando, aterrizando dolorosamente en el piso, pero aún sin cansarse completamente.

—Ryu… creo que es más fuerte de lo que parece—dijo Kaito un tanto asustado.

Le devolví la mirada.

—No podemos retirarnos ahora, la batalla está apenas comenzando.

Y no me había equivocado al decir eso.

—Está bien, démosle la oportunidad a ese Cyndaquil—ofreció nuestro oponente.

Kaito suspiró preocupado.

—Cyndaquil, ¿qué te parece un lanzallamas?

 _¿Qué clase de orden es esa?_

—Cynda…—aceptó el pokémon no muy convencido.

Se puso en posición de ataque, listo para disparar… pero las llamas jamás salieron.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dispara?—pregunté desesperándome.

—Creo… creo que no tiene fuego—contestó Kaito.

—Yo y Digglet no tenemos todo el día—se quejó el contrincante— ¡Digglet, al suelo!

Su pokémon obedeció. Una vez más desapareció bajo la tierra.

—Oh no, eso me huele a problemas…

Y estaba en lo cierto. El ataque le llegó de lleno a Cyndaquil, provocando un efecto parecido al de Totodile. La batalla continuó así durante mucho tiempo, hasta llegar al punto en el que era nada más que un intento por evitar los ataques de Digglet.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?!—pregunté asustado.

—¿Nos retiramos?—fue la oferta de mi compañero.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que sería?

—No tenemos otra opción…

Pero eso no era cierto. Por más que la odiara, sí teníamos otra opción, y era mejor que rendirse.

 _Aquí voy…_

—¡Hana! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!—grité, sorprendiendo a la aludida.

—¿Yo?—dijo confundida, tardó un poco en reaccionar— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de asumir las consecuencias de tus actos!

—¡Vamos Hana!—me apoyó Kaito— Tu Chikorita tiene ventaja contra Digglet, si nos ayudas podríamos vencerlo.

—¡Totodile también tiene ventaja!

—Pero Totodile ya está agotado—argumenté.

Ella se quedó en silencio, buscando con nerviosismo otro argumento.

—Sería contra las reglas—dijo finalmente.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema—agregó nuestro contrincante.

Ella hizo una mueca y miró a Kaito.

 _No se resistirá al rubiecito._

—Está bien.

 _Acerté._

—Vamos Chikorita—dijo finalmente— ¡adelante!

Chikorita hizo presencia en el campo de batalla.

—Digglet, ve por ella—ordenó el retador con toda calma. Su Digglet obedeció.

El pokémon desapareció bajo la tierra, dejando tanto a Chikorita como a su entrenadora con un inminente nerviosismo.

 **...**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado n_n dejen reviews y nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana p.o.v**

—Chiko…—murmuró mi pokémon angustiada, mientras cambiaba constantemente su posición en un intento por evitar el futuro ataque de Digglet.

Cerré los ojos asustada, no quería ver lo que fuera a pasar. No quería que Chikorita terminara como aquel rattata…

 _No quería._

Entonces una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Me volví nada , pero todo a la vez… o al menos eso sentí.

Abrí los ojos, esta vez sabía qué hacer.

—¡Chikorita quédate quieta!—ordené, confiada de alguna manera, tenía más que claro lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Hana! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Ryu.

—Solo espera…—respondí.

 _Solo tenía que esperar un momento…_

 _Ahora._

—¡Chikorita, salta y utiliza tu látigo cepa hacia el suelo!

Chikorita no tardó en reaccionar—afortunadamente— y saltó sin más, utilizando su ataque justo a tiempo.

Las lianas golpearon de lleno al pokémon de tierra y de paso impulsron más alto a Chikorita. El pokémon quedó aturdido.

—¡Ryu!—exclamó Kaito— ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Hay que atacar rápido!

El aludido asintió.

—¡Totodile, utiliza tu chorro de agua!

—¡Cyndaquil…!—pero Kaito no sabía que ataque podría ocupar, ya que su pokémon no tenía fuego— ¿Podrías probar con un cabezazo?

Solo faltaba un detalle…

—¡Chikorita, hojas navajas!

Los tres ataques dieron al objetivo, dejando a Digglet oculto tras una densa cortina de tierra.

Tanto nosotros como nuestro oponente esperamos expectantes a que esta se disipara, ansiosos por saber si lo habíamos derrotado.

La nube de tierra se esfumó, revelando al pokémon de nuestro contrincante…

Estaba debilitado.

—¡Oh sí!—celebró Ryu— ¡Lo derrotamos Totodile!

Su pokémon lo miró confundido. A mí el muy cara dura no me dedicó ni una mirada, ¿qué se cree? ¡Él y su totodile estarían camino a un centro pokémon de no ser por mi intervención!

Entonces se volteó hacia mí.

—¡Y tú decías que no íbamos a conseguirlo!—¿qué se cree ese descarado?— ¡Para que veas que somos imparables!

—¡Lograron derrotar a ese Digglet porque Chikorita se incorporó en la batalla!—argumenté.

—Eso es cierto—concordó Kaito aproximándose a nosotros con una sonrisa y su Cyndaquil a sus espaldas—, no lo habríamos conseguido de no ser por ti y por Chikorita, te debemos una.

Ryu rodó los ojos. _Maldito engreído_.

—Vaya, vaya, felicidades. Ha sido la primera derrota que he tenido en mucho tiempo—confesó nuestro rival mientras avanzaba hacia mí—, no esperaba que fuera a tratarse de una chica.

—Ja, no hay que subestimar el poder femenino, ¿sabes?

—Ahora sí, no volveré a hacerlo—se disculpó este con una sonrisa tendiéndome su mano para estrecharla—. Debes de ir camino a la liga, ¿no? Ese Chikorita tuyo está muy bien entrenado…

—Bueno… yo no…—intenté proseguir, cuando la descarada risa del descarado de Ryu resonó a mi lado.

—¿Ella? ¿En las ligas? ¡No me hagas reír! La señorita coordinadora va camino a la gran liga pokémon—espetó tras estallar en carcajadas una vez más.

—¡Ah!—chillé frustrada, aquel chico comenzaba a sacarme de quicio.

—Hey, yo que tú tendría más respeto—interrumpió nuestro anterior oponente—, esta chica acaba de salvar el pellejo de tu pokémon e hizo con su chikorita lo que tu totodile y ese cyndaquil no lograron hacer juntos. Me parece perfectamente posible que ella pudiera llegar a triunfar en la liga.

—Eh… este… muchas gracias…—dije sonrojándome un tanto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me dijo algo tan lindo?— Aunque, pueda o no conseguirlo, la liga no es mi ambición precisamente…

—Déjame adivinar—interrumpió el entrenador del digglet—, vas por los concursos, ¿no?

—Así es—contesté un tanto sorprendida—, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Porque eres predecible—contestó el molesto de Ryu, estaba segura de que me tienía envidia.

—No soy predecible!

—De hecho… en parte lo eres—continuó una vez más mi derrotado rival—, es típico que una chica bonita como tú elija seguir el camino de los concursos.

Una vez más me sonrojé. Ryu podría aprender un par de cosas de este chico.

—En fin, no importa a lo que decidas dedicarte: estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una leyenda, sin importar qué camino eliges—posteriormente se volteó a mi par de compañeros—. En cuanto a ustedes… recuerden que la práctica hace al maestro, ¡no todos nacen con el talento de esa chica!

—Bueno… supongo que es cierto, a mí y a Cyndaquil aún nos queda mucho por practicar, ¿no amigo?

—Cynda…—contestó el Pokémon tristemente, sin parecer aún muy emocionado por la idea.

—Pff… como sea—comentó Ryu frustrado sacando la pokebola de su totodile—. Creo que yo y mi pokémon ya tuvimos suficiente—devolvió a su pokémon a la bola—. Yo me largo, ¿vienen conmigo?

—¡Ryu ya para de ser tan…!

—Creo que tiene razón—interrumpió Kaito—. Si lo que dijo el profesor es cierto, nos tardará bastante salir de este bosque, será mejor que aprovechemos el día.

¿Cómo negarme a alguien que lo decía de esa manera?

—Claro, tienes razón—accedí.

Kaito devolvió su pokémon a la pokebola. Ryu me dirigió una mirada.

—¿No piensas guardar a tu pokémon en su pokebola?

—No por ahora—contesté—. Chikorita peleó muy bien, se merece pasar el día al aire libre.

—Como se nota que eres aún una niñata—molestó.

—¡No soy una niñata!—¿por qué ese chico tenía que ser tan… frustrante?— Además, está demostrado que un pokémon que no pasa tanto tiempo en la pokebola estrecha vínculos más fuertes con su entrenador, y eso por no mencionar que uno de los entrenadores pokémon más exitoso dejaba a su pikachu fuera de la pokebola la gran parte del tiempo.

—¿Hablas de Ash Ketchum? Ese idiota tardó _años_ en ganar una liga oficial—argumentó.

—¿Crees que es un trabajo fácil?

—Qué apuesto que podría hacerlo mucho más rápido—respondió.

—Está bien—dije aceptando la apuesta—, avísame cuando ganes una liga.

—Trato hecho.

Entre tanto Kaito nos miraba exasperado.

—Chicos… ¿no pueden intentar llevarse bien?—pidió— A penas hemos comenzado este viaje y ya perdí la cuenta de sus peleas…

—¡No es mi culpa que Ryu sea un descarado!

—No es mi culpa que seas una _niñata_ …

—¡Ya es suficiente!—exclamó colmando su paciencia— Ryu, es cierto, podrías intentar ser más respetuosos, para evitar conflictos…

—¡Ja!—expresé triunfante.

—Cómo sea—dijo Ryu indignado—, yo me largo, ustedes ven si quieren venir. Tengo uns medalla esperándome al otro lado de este bosque.

 _Maldito inmaduro, engreído, descarado…_

—Hana…—dijo Kaito a mi lado, apoyando su mano en mi hombro— por otro lado… él no se comportaría así si viera que a ti no te afecta. Simplemente ignóralo.

Sonreí, ese chico era un amor.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón—concordé—. Ahora será mejor que avancemos antes de que el señor cara dura haga otra estupidez.

Entonces nos dispusimos a andar por el bosque una vez más, continuando nuestro camino.

…

La facilidad con la que se propagó el rumor de mi victoria alrededor de todo el bosque fue increíble. Muchos niños me preguntaron sobre cómo estaba entrenando a Chikorita, ¿qué se suponía que debía responder? Sería demasiado vanidosa si dijera que fue cosa de talento…

—¡Y esa fue nuestra primera batalla!—le conté a una niña que estaba entrenando a su nuevo caterpie— ¡No puedo esperar a participar en un concurso! ¡Estoy segura de que voy a ganarlo!

—Vamos señorita campeona—dijo Ryu sarcásticamente—, no tenemos tiempo para fanáticas, tenemos un bosque por cruzar, ¿recuerdas?

—Deja que disfrute su momento—le respondió Kaito—, su victoria fue increíble, creo que se merece celebrarlo.

Me reí un tanto nerviosa.

—Este… gracias Kaito.

—Bah, no sé porque viajo con ustedes dos…

—Dime Ryu—le llamó el rubio— ¿qué te parece si vamos a entrenar un rato?

Por suerte la idea pareció llamar la atención de Ryu.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—aceptó gustoso.

Entonces se apartaron un tanto para comenzar su entrenamiento. Yo los seguí.

Yo y Chikorita no fuimos partícipes de la batalla que formaron, ´pero nos quedamos a un lado como expectadoras.

Ryu y Totodile llevaban la ventaja, y no precisamente por tener fuerza o algún tipo de estrategia. La razón por la que estaban ganando eran simples: Totodile era de tipo agua, tenía ventaja contra un tipo fuego como Cyndaquil… que encima no tenía fuego.

—Vamos Cyndaquil, intenta un lanza llamas una vez más, ¿sí?

El pokémon se esforzó por obedecer, pero ni una pequeña chispa escapó de su boca.

Ryu suspiró aburrido.

—Jamás lo hará si se lo dices así—alegó—, tienes que _ordenárselo_ , no ofrecérselo.

—Es que… a penas lo conocí hace unas horas, se supone que debemos llevarnos bien antes de darle órdenes, ¿no?

—Eso no funciona con todos los pokémon—insistió Ryu—, mira, ya vas a ver como consigo que haga un lanza llamas.

Kaito, no muy convencido, aceptó la idea. Ambos chicos intercambiaron pokémon y lugares.

—¡Muy bien Cyndaquil! ¡Ahora quiero que hagas un lanza llamas con toda la potencia que puedas! ¿Me escuchaste?

—¡Cynda!—exclamó el pokémon concentrándose en el ataque.

Una llama en su espalda se encendió, aunque se extinguió casi inmediatamente.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Eso fue increíble Cyndaquil!—apreció Kaito.

—Eso estuvo mejor Cyndaquil—prosiguió Ryu sonriente—, pero quiero algo mejor esta vez, ¡no dejes que esa flama se apague!

—Cynda… ¡quil!—la llama ardió más fuerte esta vez, posteriormente redujo su potencia, pero se mantuvo encendida.

—La encendió… ¡Cyndaquil la encendió!—celebró Kaito.

—¡Muy bien amigo! ¡Ahora utiliza ese lanza llamas!

—¡Cyn-da-quil…!—la llamarada escapó de la boca de Cyndaquil.

Kaito tomó riendas de su temporalmente nuevo pokémon.

—Totodile intenta evitarlo con un chorro de agua, ¡tú puedes!

—¡Toto-dile!

Y ahí estaba, una pelea entre el chorro de agua de Totodile y el lanzallamas de Cynaquil. Mientras

más potencia ganaba uno, más potencia ganaba el otro.

Pero la ventaja del agua comenzó a hacer su efecto.

—¡Cynda!—exclamó el pokémon antes de ser golpeado por el chorro de agua de Totodile—

Cyndaquil.

El pokémon se acercó a Ryu agotado. Pero el entrenador no tenía su atención fija en el pequeño pokémon de fuego.

—¡Totodile! ¡Eso estuvo increíble!—exclamó corriendo a felicitar a su compañero, que le devolvió una confusa mirada y un "¿Totodile?".

Mientras tanto Kaito fue a socorrer a su compañero.

—Cyndaquil, felicitaciones—dijo una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos—, no ganaste la pelea, pero ese lanzallamas estuvo muy bien.

—Cynda…—contestó el pokémon cabizbajo, sin emocionarse por las palabras de su entrenador.

Yo parecía haberme dado cuenta de algo que, al parecer, ellos no habían notado.

¿No había dicho yo que Ryu tenía pinta de ir por el tipo fuego? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera hecho. A diferencia de Totodila, Cyndaquil parecía muy emocionado peleando junto a él (por más que me extrañara que alguien quisiera estar con él). Lo mismo pasaba con Kaito y Totodile.

—Esa pareció una buena batalla—admití—, ustedes funcionaron muy bien con ese pequeño intercambio.

Ryu se puso de pie y me miró.

—Por supuesto, ahora me doy cuenta de el verdadero potencial que tiene mi totodile—dijo orgulloso—. Se nota que seré un maestro pokémon algún día.

Pero Totodile no parecía opinar lo mismo. Sus filosos dientes se encajaron en el pie de su entrenador.

—¡Ah! ¡Totodile, es suficiente!—gritó haciendo el ridículo.

 _¿Qué acaso este chico es idiota? ¡No percató la indirecta!_

Pero al parecer mis palabras consiguieron dejar a Kaito pensativo. Con el ceño fruncido le dedicó una mirada a Cyndaquil.


End file.
